1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods for detecting and treating conditions involving undesirable angiogenesis and more specifically to methods of detecting or inhibiting angiogenesis by interfering with specific binding of α5β1 integrin to a ligand.
2. Background Information
Angiogenesis is the process whereby new blood vessels are formed. Angiogenesis, also called neovascularization, occurs normally during embryogenesis and development, and occurs in fully developed organisms during wound healing and placental development. In addition, angiogenesis occurs in various pathological conditions, including in ocular diseases such as diabetic retinopathy and macular degeneration due to neovascularization, in conditions associated with tissue inflammation such as rheumatoid arthritis and inflammatory bowel disease, and in cancer, where blood vessel formation in the growing tumor provides oxygen and nutrients to the tumor cells, as well as providing a route via which tumor cells metastasize throughout the body. Since millions of people around the world are afflicted by these diseases, a considerable effort has been made to understand the mechanisms involved in angiogenesis in the hope that such an understanding will allow the development of methods for detecting and inhibiting such undesirable angiogenesis.
Angiogenesis occurs in response to stimulation by one or more known growth factors, and also may involve other as yet unidentified factors. Endothelial cells, which are the cells that line mature blood vessels, normally do not proliferate. However, in response to an appropriate stimulus, the endothelial cells become activated and begin to proliferate and migrate into unvascularized tissue, to form new blood vessels. In some cases, precursor cells can be activated to differentiate into endothelial cells, which form new blood vessels.
Blood vessels are surrounded by an extracellular matrix. In addition to stimulation by growth factors, angiogenesis depends on interaction of the endothelial cells with the extracellular matrix, as well as with each other. The activation of endothelial cells by growth factors and the migration into and interaction with the extracellular matrix and with each other is dependent on cell surface receptors expressed by the endothelial cells. These cell surface receptors, which include growth factor receptors and integrins, interact specifically with particular molecules.
In pathological conditions such as age-related macular degeneration and diabetic retinopathy, decreasing availability of oxygen to the retina results in a hypoxic condition that stimulates the secretion of angiogenic growth factors such as vascular endothelial growth factors (VEGF), which induce abnormal migration and proliferation of endothelial cells into tissues of the eye. Such vascularization in ocular tissues can induce corneal scarring, retinal detachment and fluid accumulation in the choroid, each of which can adversely affect vision and lead to blindness.
Angiogenesis also is associated with the progression and exacerbation of inflammatory diseases, including psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, and inflammatory bowel diseases such as ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease. In inflammatory arthritic disease, for example, influx of lymphocytes into the region surrounding the joints stimulates angiogenesis in the synovial lining. The increased vasculature provides a means for greater influx of leukocytes, which facilitate the destruction of cartilage and bone in the joint. Angiogenic vascularization that occurs in inflammatory bowel disease results in similar effects in the bowel.
The growth of capillaries into atherosclerotic plaques in the coronary arteries represents another pathological condition associated with growth factor induced angiogenesis. Excessive blood flow into neovascularized plaques can result in rupture and hemorrhage of the blood-filled plaques, releasing blood clots that can result in coronary thrombosis.
The involvement of angiogenesis in such diverse diseases as cancer, ocular disease and inflammatory diseases has led to an effort to identify methods for specifically inhibiting angiogenesis as a means to treat these diseases. For cancer patients, such methods of treatment can provide a substantial advantage over currently used methods such as chemotherapy, which kill or impair not only the target tumor cells, but also normal cells in the patient, particularly proliferating normal cells such as blood cells, epithelial cells, and cells lining the intestinal lumen. Such non-specific killing by chemotherapeutic agents results in side effects that are, at best, unpleasant, and can often result in unacceptable patient morbidity, or mortality. In fact, the undesirable side effects associated with cancer therapies often limit the treatment a patient can receive.
For other pathological conditions associated with abnormal angiogenesis such as diabetic retinopathy, there are no effective treatments short of retinal transplants. However, even if retinal transplantation is performed, the new retina would be subject to the same conditions that resulted in the original retinopathy. Thus, there exists a need to identify the molecular interactions involved in the undesirable angiogenesis that occurs in certain pathological conditions such that methods for diagnosing and specifically treating such pathologies can be developed. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.